


【授权翻译】月出皎兮

by Stacy_likegravity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones也是, M/M, Nyota是一个好朋友, STID后, Spock中心, 心理创伤, 泪点狙击 - Freeform, 脆弱的Spock, 非两厢情愿的心灵融合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_likegravity/pseuds/Stacy_likegravity
Summary: 他等Jim醒来，等了14天。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 7





	【授权翻译】月出皎兮

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terran Moon Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953871) by [Froggyflan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggyflan/pseuds/Froggyflan). 



> For some reason, LOFTER is no longer fit for derivative works; I will backup completed ones to AO3.
> 
> Thank you to Froggyflan for permission!

耐心，他与生俱来的特质，如今却在逐渐消失。  
  
鲜明的愤怒肆虐着他的血液，裹挟着毁灭性的剧毒腐蚀他的脉管。他能感觉肾上腺素，去甲肾上腺素，皮质醇——儿茶酚胺正于他体内奔流。每一种激素都各司其职。当击中Khan的鼻子和下颌骨时，他几乎无法停止挥舞拳头。此刻，同样的化合物依然在他体内运转，他感到恐惧。既恐惧又迷茫。  
  
轮床有一个轮子松动了，滑过走廊时发出一连串揪心的嘎吱声。McCoy一边检查情况，一边迅速对护士们发出指令，但此时此刻，他的耳畔只有那嘎吱作响的声音，然后是他虚软的双腿拖曳过地面，他听到他的呼吸沉沉，像把肺堵在了喉咙口。肾上腺素支撑着他继续前行。他无法停下脚步。  
  
他看到的只有……在儿茶酚胺与恐惧交织的漩涡中，他能看到的只有Jim。  
  
他面颊泛红，好像只是在太阳底下睡着了。他见过他这副模样。他们曾在贝克海滩度假，Jim提醒他每两个小时重新涂一次防晒霜，但他向他保证，自己已经在爱荷华州度过了很多个夏天，不需要任何防晒霜。那天晚上，Jim的皮肤晒伤了，涂满药膏，问他是否会爱一只龙虾。他回答说他只能爱Jim。  
  
现在，他躺在低温冷冻舱里，周身浸没着冰冷的金属稳定剂。他不再是那个笑得像星星一样灿烂的Jim了。那个人已经不在了。他看的是一具尸体。  
  
不，他告诉自己。情感挣脱了理智的牢笼，缓缓渗入他的身体。  
  
这是不正确的。  
  
他跟在距轮床约1.1米的角落，避开医务人员，安静地跟着轮床朝前走。然而越是看着Jim在厚厚的强化玻璃下模糊不清的面容，他的脚步就越发踟蹰。1.5米。三录仪没有显示他的生命体征。没有读数。1.8米。没有心跳，没有呼吸，没有活动。2.3米。  
  
不，他告诉自己。他近乎蹒跚地恢复步调，甚至没有来得及感到尴尬。如果真的没有希望，他们就不会尝试救治。0.9米。  
  
轮床被推进一个他无法进入的房间，洞开的门吞噬了Jim，将他抛弃在后。McCoy伸出手坚定地挡在他胸口正中，但他还是无意识地向前走，差点把医生撞倒。  
  
他得守在Jim身边。  
  
“Spock，我理解你的心情，但我们现在必须稳妥行事。我们需要完美，你明白吗？”  
  
他明白完美需要什么：无菌设备，训练有素的双手，不受干扰的空间。那里没有他的位置。他看着McCoy紧蹙的眉头与略带安抚意味的神情……Jim离开了他的视线，世界上最后一缕光线也随之消散……极度的恐惧和不确定感如汹涌的浪潮将他吞噬，他徒劳地张了张嘴，然后沉默地闭上。  
  
他无法阐述脑海中的想法，无法将文字转化为言语，他只能感受到在他们透过玻璃触碰彼此、光芒从Jim眼里褪去的那一刻他所感受到的东西。  
  
“Spock，呼吸。”  
  
他无意识地遵照指令做着，两人都是一怔。McCoy退后一步给他空间，“……我不能保证什么。我从来没有遇到这种情况，所以可能根本没用。但你知道我会竭尽所能。我只是需要时间。”  
  
“是的。”他嘴里终于蹦出第一个词，伴随着一声悲伤的颤音，“当然，医生。”  
  
“你真的差点把那家伙揍死，是不是？”医生突然抓住他的手细细查看，“我想说我很感激，但现在你自己也需要缝针，也许下次可以调整一下力道。”  
  
他低头看去。医生把他的双拳摊开，他才发觉自己受了伤。食指和中指的关节撕裂开来，露出里层的肌肉和筋腱。它们都受到了难以忽视的重创，但无论是之前还是现在，他都没有任何痛感。血液顺着指缝流淌，染绿了他的袖口。  
  
“去包扎一下吧，有进展我会通知你。”  
  
他再次听从了指令。McCoy把他交给一个护士，凶巴巴地看了他最后一眼，转身奔赴最要紧的工作。他几乎没有意识到这个表情所传达的含义：一往无前的决心与孤注一掷的勇气。医生会成功的。他绝望而又充满着希望地，渴盼着。  
  
护士很体贴，没有刻意开口攀谈，静静地为他处理伤口。他感受不到缝合。缝针在他的伤口不断穿刺，而他的神经像失去了反射般迟钝。他可以从她加重的呼吸中听出忧虑，从她额角滑落的汗珠中看出忧虑。这种轻柔的拉扯丝毫不能转移他的注意力，但他还是努力尝试了。他注视着整个过程。  
  
缝合线是胶原蛋白混合物，与他特殊的生物特征不太契合。他的皮肤并不娇嫩，但由于不易受到身体伤害，因此更容易留下疤痕。如果他的推测正确，那么他的余生都会留有这些印记，他看到它们的每一刻都会是回忆起这种感觉的时刻。  
  
护士为他缠好手上的绷带，让他到接待区等候。他缓缓挪过去。  
  
接待区的人员不像急救小组那样疯狂或忧虑。纸张翻动的沙沙声与擦干净的鞋子踩过刚打蜡的地板时发出的咚咚声让这片空间显得如此安逸，他身在此中，却近乎窒息。  
  
这里的人没有叫嚷，没有奔跑，也没有像应有的那样担惊受怕。他们的行为好像……并没有一位星际舰队的舰长正为他的生命而战。  
  
他坐在那把小小的塑料椅上，错觉自己是唯一一个理智之人。但他不是。他反应过度了。疼痛以惊人的速度从他的心脏涌出，情绪犹如困兽般在他体内嘶吼叫嚣。时钟显示仅仅过了几分钟。他闭上双眼，不再看它。  
  
时间悄无声息地流逝。蓦地，一阵熟悉的脚步声从远处匆匆来到他身边。是Nyota。她极其温柔小心地抚摸着他的肩膀。他对此心存感激。  
  
她没有试着拥抱他，尽管他知道她很想这么做。他抬起头，注视着她透露思想的眼睛，但她只是静静地坐在他身边，一只手按在他的膝上。  
  
他想不到该对她说什么。  
  
“嘘，”她像哄孩子一样对他轻柔地说，手蜷曲着轻抚他的小臂，“没关系。”  
  
她没有说更多安慰的话，因为她比大多数人都清楚那对他来说是多余的。他知道她发自真心。Nyota虽然不是瓦肯人，但似乎有一种不用交谈就能理解的能力。这对一位杰出的语言学家来说，似乎是一项罕见的技能，但她确实深谙情感的语言。而他却不那么擅长。  
  
他记不清他们默默在这间挤满人的房间里等了多久。她始终在他身边，给他保持冷静的理由。他的心灵逐渐宁静下来，他得以冥想，而非沉湎于绝望之中。然而更多宁静的回忆纷纷浮现。是蓝眼睛和金发，还有独特的嗓音——他根本无法将注意力转向其他任何东西。温柔的时刻在他精神深处蓬蓬松松地彰显存在感，他越是想赶走它们，它们就越是鲜活。于是他专注回忆温暖美好的过去，不去想充斥不安与恐惧的未来。  
  
忽然之间，Nyota唤他回神，他步履不稳地站起身。McCoy已经回来了，神情忧虑。  
  
他在瓦肯的所有成长经历，接受的所有教诲和知识，都在尝试着确定这可能意味着什么。这种感觉不像之前那么可怕，甚至成为一种稍纵即逝的宽慰。  
  
“情况很稳定，”McCoy说，“成功了。”  
  
Nyota以远超体型的力道紧紧握住他的手臂，那里传来一种令人振奋的痛。  
  
他们跟着McCoy穿过走廊，登上电梯，来到医院最深处一个几乎没有人的楼层。昏暗的灯光静静洒落，一种温柔和缓的氛围在空气中流淌。大厅的尽头是一个单人病房，他们走过去，然后他看到了他。  
  
病房很大，显得Jim很小。窗外是整个城市的俯瞰图，床边堆着层层叠叠的稳定器。他已经不在低温舱里了，而是穿着医院的病号服，枕着厚厚的白色枕头，看起来睡得正酣。Nyota快步跑到Jim身边，握住他的手，抚摸他的脸。但McCoy建议她不要这样做，因为他仍然具有相当强的放射性。她不情愿地停止了。  
  
他也想冲到Jim身边。但他只是看着工作的稳定器上，那些跳动着的生命体征监测数据，无法挪动一步。  
  
Jim还活着。  
  
“输血很成功，但是，”McCoy皱着眉头说，那表情让他的心脏再次坠入谷底，“很难办。毕竟他死了那么长时间。目前还不确定会有什么后遗症，但还不能断定他完全脱离危险。”  
  
McCoy转而看向他，挥手示意他也进来。他步履蹒跚，然后被拉到电脑前，“扫描仪显示一切正常，我到现在还有些不敢相信。这么大的辐射量本该让你五脏六腑都炸成烟花。”  
  
他一定是做了一个不符合他种族的表情，因为McCoy看起来既吃惊又抱歉，“对不起。我的意思是，这种损害是不可逆的，但不管Khan的血里有什么乱七八糟的因子，都是在创造奇迹——所有的主要器官都运转良好，目前辐射只在皮肤表层。”  
  
“那么你指的是什么很难办？”这个问题脱口而出，听起来烦躁而充满恶意，他觉得自己应该做出道歉的表情。McCoy叹了口气，看着扫描仪。  
  
“他的脑子。”  
  
他没有跟随医生的目光，拒绝看到任何可能击溃他已经摇摇欲坠的自制力的东西。他转而看Jim。他的胸部起伏缓慢，看起来很美。  
  
McCoy继续说：“如我之前所说，让人起死回生不是件容易的事。我们及时开启了冷冻舱，所以他的主要脑功能保存完好，但有一点我不明白。扫描仪上没有显示任何损伤，但他仍在昏迷中。”  
  
他全神贯注地感知着Jim周围仪器发出的微弱信号，那些哔哔声象征着生命的存在。  
  
“大脑复杂区域没有任何神经信号。可能只是休克，可能是痊愈过程的一部分。我们没有时间进行正式测试，所以只能盲目猜测。Jim又不是只tribble。”  
  
他讨厌McCoy乱说话：“我知道他不是一只tribble。”  
  
McCoy肩膀垮了下来，小声咕哝：“是的，我知道你知道。关键是，他外表看上去很健康，我们只能等着看其他情况。”  
  
他的世界不再继续坍塌了。人类总是怀抱希望，尽管他从未感到需要它，但此刻它是他唯一的支柱。Nyota再次轻轻地触碰他，这一次是捏了捏他的手腕。她不再说话，因为他们的心情是一致的。她湿润的眼睛周围因微笑而皱起纹路。  
  
他们安心地待在病房里。McCoy继续絮叨他的假设和理论，在扫描仪上戳戳点点，拿着三录仪仔细研究Jim的头部。他没能完全听懂医生的所有想法，因为其中一半是他不熟悉的方言，充满人类的习语。  
  
不过他也几乎没在听。他只是看着Jim的眼睑时而微微颤动，就像在做梦，而不是一种无意识反应。他数着每一次呼吸沉重间隔的秒数，一直一直数，直到城市边际的日光转为夕阳的余晖。Nyota在他肘边打盹。McCoy伸了个懒腰，软骨发出爆裂声，然后长长舒了口气。  
  
“我很想建议你回家休息一下，但我肯定你会拒绝。”  
  
“你是对的。”  
  
McCoy呻吟了一声，露出被彻底打败的眼神：“躺椅在角落里，毯子在柜子左上角。至少睡一会儿。”  
  
“谢谢你，医生。我会考虑的。”  
  
“考虑个屁（Consider it my ass）。”医生低声嘟囔着，好像不想让人听见，但又要让他听见似的。他不确定对方是真想要他那么做，还是对自己话语的夸张修辞。McCoy摇了摇Nyota的肩膀叫醒她，她不愿离开，但也知道在这里无能为力。于是她最后一次触摸了他，然后和医生一起离开了。  
  
他独自一人。  
  
他坐得笔直，将手指交叠成塔状。没有了McCoy的说话声作为背景，也没有了身侧令人安慰的身体，他显得既冷漠又犹疑。  
  
人类的太阳终于沉入地平线，病房里一片漆黑和宁静。稳定器在Jim脸上映出柔和的绿光，他觉得这幅景象很有趣……如果Jim是一个绿血瓦肯人会怎么样呢？他那乱翘的金发不太适合瓦肯人的发型。他的眉毛已经足够英气勃勃，不必那样棱角分明。他得出结论，Jim永远不会变成一个遵守准则的瓦肯人——他太张扬了。  
  
哔哔声对他来说是极大的慰藉。它持续地、存在感强烈地提醒他，不要陷入Jim所说的“沉思（brooding）”。人类的月亮缓缓升起，洁白的月光为建筑物的轮廓镀上一层熔银，然后透过窗户流泻在Jim的身上，让沉睡的人看上去优雅而飘渺。他欣赏着这美丽的一幕，想道如果月光有治疗作用的话，那该有多好。  
  
他只是坐在床边看着，就感到非常满足。虽然其实并没有什么可看。Jim不会动也不会发出任何声音，只是单纯地在呼吸。  
  
于是他又开始数他的每一次呼吸。缓慢，稳定，健康。他会康复的。一切都会过去。  
  
\---  
  
好像不过一眨眼的工夫，天就亮了。他向外看去，人类的太阳正冉冉升起。时针取代了秒针的位置，分钟什么都不是。七千二百四十六次呼吸……他继续数。  
  
“你根本就没动过。”  
  
McCoy严厉地瞪着他，就像每次Jim违反医嘱时对Jim做的一样。他瞪得太久了，他回以漠不关心的目光。  
  
“我多次调整了坐姿。”  
  
“你——”他像被激怒的动物般发出嘶嘶声，快步走进病房为检查做准备，“我该拿你怎么办？你们两个。”  
  
“我想，你可以履行作为医生的义务。”  
  
McCoy从不把他那种正式的说话方式当回事。最明显的表现就是，此时他正低吼着从柜子里摸出一条毯子，并用相当大的力气朝他丢了过来。他在被击中脸前及时接住了它。  
  
“如果你要一直待在这里，最好让自己舒服点。”  
  
“那是思虑周全的，医生。”  
  
“当然。”他答道。然后摒除一切杂念，投入工作。  
  
今天是热闹的一天：Jim每小时有2.3个访客。Nyota是第一个，带来了一大堆——她所说的——“必需品”。他不明白这些东西有什么必要性。她在窗边摆了一瓶栀子花，然后打开她的爱心包裹，里面装着Jim的所有物品。似乎有一半的必需品实际上是给他的：干净的衣物，充满电的PADD，他从未正式承认自己喜欢、但她不知怎么知道的人类零食。她坚持让他舒服些，逼他转移到角落的长毛绒躺椅上，在那儿他依然能清楚地看到Jim，对此他很感激。他承认，自己的后背也对这一举动非常感激。  
  
其他访客没有Nyota那么教人喘不过气。他们一样带着礼物来：有鲜花、小装饰品和食物。企业号的船员们见到他时格外亲近，先是充满敬意地致以问候和钦佩，然后开口询问他的个人健康状况。这些寒暄令他有些苦恼。他们问他过得怎么样，瓦肯人不能撒谎。他很不好。他想告诉他们他非常痛苦，他终其一生都在控制自己的情绪，但此刻他不知道该如何去做。  
  
但他最后克制住了。他回答说，自己正在尽力而为。至少这是事实。  
  
来访者们跟Jim说话。起初他觉得很奇怪。他们明知道他不是醒着的，听不见他们说的任何话。他们问他怎么样，但不期望得到回应。他们微笑着拍拍Jim的肩膀，告诉他他很勇敢，是舰队里最好的舰长。Jim坚信这一点，但如果能听到这些赞美，他一定会非常开心的。他无法理解这种交流（或者说根本没有交流），它看上去更多的是为了来访者自己，而不是为了Jim。  
  
“有种说法，人们昏迷时能听到你的声音。”在他们都离开后，McCoy说。太阳悄无声息地从城市背后的天幕滑落。  
  
他认为这很难进行科学合理的解释。他鼓起勇气看向脑部扫描仪，但它完全没有活动。即使来访者们和Jim说了那么多话，也没有改变什么。  
  
“我的意思是我的确不相信那些胡言乱语，但也不打算告诉任何悲痛的亲友。”  
  
他看着Jim认真思考这个主意，McCoy看着他看Jim。  
  
“不过，你可以试试。也许他只能听到瓦肯人的声音。”  
  
McCoy没再说别的，径自离开了。  
  
人类太阳的最后一缕光芒将旧金山的天空染成火烧红，他陷入恍惚，一时间几乎以为他们身在瓦肯。但金属塔和玻璃窗折射出的微光又让他回过神，提醒他他们就在这里，他永远无法带Jim去他出生的地方，带他参观红色的沙漠和书写在石头上的他族人的丰富历史。它消失了，Jim可能也不见了。  
  
他深吸一口气。现在消极思考还为时过早，后悔也为时过晚。  
  
病房彻底暗下去了，现在他可以做一些不那么瓦肯的事。没有人看见他从角落里的位置起身，没有人看见他拖着一把椅子到Jim的床边，也没有人看见他把手放在Jim的手上，用拇指抚摸粗糙的老茧。城市远在他们之下，星辰远在他们之上。这里没人能看见他们。  
  
“Jim。”他小声说，看着扫描仪，好像它会突然活跃起来，Jim会睁开眼说“嘿，Spock”。但事实并非如此。Jim没有。  
  
他现在离窗户近了些，可以听到城市的声音。那是科技与人的杂音。然而，他们这间小小的房间里，却非常安静。  
  
“Jim，”他又试了一次，好像这次会不一样，“Jim，我在这里。”  
  
扫描仪默默无言。哔哔声持续不断。  
  
“Jim，”他说，拇指移到了Jim的手腕。他一如既往地温暖，人类的太阳已经注入他体内，“你还活着。”  
  
扫描仪没有改变。Jim轻缓地呼吸。  
  
“这样跟你说话是不合逻辑的。我知道你听不见我说话。但是，”他仍怀着盲目的希望看着扫描仪。现在他是人类的那部分，“我相信这可能对我有帮助，让我没有那么不安。”  
  
Jim没有回答，接下来的夜晚就是这样过的。他告诉他自己的感受，那些平日里刻意排除的思想和情感都回到了他身上。他知道Jim听不到他的声音，也许这就是为什么他如此轻易地做到这些。  
  
“我从来没有像现在这样沮丧。她死的时候，”他小心翼翼地剖白自己，“我悲伤了那么久，Jim。我不得不为所有的族人悲伤。但你不一样。”  
  
哔哔声很轻，城市也开始入睡了。  
  
“我相信如果你醒着的话，会说自己的处境比星球毁灭更糟。”  
  
他的拇指继续逡巡，来到Jim手掌内侧的那道伤疤。它不是战争的创痕，而是童年的印记。Jim告诉他，他曾经跳下一辆将要坠入悬崖的汽车。他当时并不相信他，但在查阅了警方的公开记录后，他发现这是真的，并发现了Jim更多的迷人之处。  
  
“不，你不会这么残忍的。虽然我无法否认你像曾经的他们那样，是我人格的重要组成部分，但我若像哀悼他们那样哀悼你……我不知道自己会变成什么样。”  
  
他忽然想进一步触碰他。他小心翼翼地牵起Jim的手，在手背上落下一个轻柔的吻。从Jim那儿感觉不到任何，他的指尖没有意识的火花。  
  
“我不想再为此而纠结。”他告诉他，“你总能让我妥协。”  
  
如果Jim醒着的话，一定会微笑着，用他那种已经成为习惯的、戏谑的方式挑起眉毛。他想象着，却发现自己沉迷在了那个只有他们的世界里。  
  
现在，只有他们。他把头靠在Jim的大腿上，看着人类的月亮从病床上升起，隐喻般的将他吞没。瓦肯没有月亮，他觉得Jim应该知道这个。  
  
“我告诉你我出生地的事，好吗？”  
  
Jim用呼吸作答。于是他开始讲述。  
  
\---  
  
他在关门声中苏醒过来，胸膛因震惊而隆隆作响。  
  
“对不起打扰了。”McCoy笑吟吟地说，用近乎嘲弄的——用Jim通常的话说是“下流无耻的”——眼神打量着他。  
  
然后他想起了昨晚睡在哪里。他的手指仍与Jim缠绕在一起，他立刻松开手。Jim的手碰到了床边，发出了一声令他担忧的脆响。他仓促地站起身，还未从睡觉姿势中反应过来的身体隐隐作痛，双腿也虚软无力。McCoy的微笑阴郁起来：“好了，嘿，冷静点。当心。”  
  
以前从未有人对他说这种话。他总是很冷静，总是很小心。他慢慢地坐回椅子里，身体疲惫地瘫倒。McCoy挫败地大声呼出一口气，开始进行日常工作，“该死的瓦肯人。你知道你可以偶尔表现出一点感情，也许那样你看起来就不会像屁股上插着根棍子*一样了。”  
  
*译者注：a stick up your ass，习语。形容举止僵硬。  
  
“医生——”  
  
“我知道你屁股上没有棍子！杀了我算了，你这个大地精。去冲个澡。”  
  
“但是——”  
  
“这是命令，中校。”  
  
在那一刻，他唯一能理解的就是如何服从命令。他在心跳恢复正常时发力站起身，收拾需要的东西。Nyota带给他的都是些休闲的常服。他接受了冲澡的需要。尽管很不方便，但他无法否认在经历了如此多的活动和压力之后，音速浴带来的满足感。他已经好几天没合眼了，直到昨夜在和Jim谈论瓦肯的地理位置、南北半球的气候差异时终于安然入睡。  
  
他还讲述了瓦肯人与罗慕兰人分裂的全部历史，因为觉得Jim对这一段最感兴趣。觉醒时代的故事充满暴力和刺激，这两个元素会让Jim感到有趣。  
  
他干净利落地收拾好自己，回到病房。McCoy不见了，取而代之的是一个正在给Jim脱衣服的护工。  
  
护工看着他，他回望着护工。  
  
“很抱歉，”护工很快说道，把病号服盖回Jim身上，“我不知道他有客人。”  
  
他突然对这种情况感到一阵不合逻辑的愤怒。但这是必要的，他提醒自己。Jim也需要清理干净。  
  
“不，不用道歉。请继续。”  
  
护工似乎对他的反应感到困惑，没有挪动Jim身上的病号服。他们用奇怪的眼光看着他：“请您理解，先生，为了病人的隐私，您必须离开房间我才能继续。”  
  
这次是一阵尴尬：“当然可以。很抱歉。”  
  
他逃也似的飞快地退出病房。有那么一会儿，他希望能找到医生跟他谈谈，为什么没有告诉自己有护工在？他知道这是个诡计，是个“恶作剧”。如果他没有做这些，Spock想自己会回报他之前的帮助。Jim知道了会很欣慰的。  
  
他不愿意让护工给Jim洗澡擦身，让他们看到只有他能看到的Jim。然而，由他代替护工完成工作是不合适的，尽管他心甘情愿。他觉得Jim也是一样。给爱人洗澡是一件令人愉悦的事，他却不能享受它。  
  
他用手搓了搓脸，驱散血液涌向脸颊的感觉。如果他是唯一一个从中获得愉悦的人，那么用这种方式触碰Jim是没有意义的。他希望看到的是他抚摸Jim的腹部时，Jim眼睛闪闪发亮的样子，他微笑的每道棱角都变得柔软的样子。他总是细细品味着Jim在他们独处时流露的神情，那是他们约会中最动人的部分。他想感受Jim对他的感受。  
  
他知道自己再也站立不住了，于是把重量交给了那把塑料椅。他坐下时，椅子腿在抛光的地板上发出一声吱呀的响动。大厅很安静。他的思想需要这样的安静。  
  
那天晚上，一切平息之后，McCoy带着嘲弄的微笑离开了。当人类的月亮挤满窗户时，Jim变得像星星一样。他想更清晰地回想起他们的亲密关系。  
  
他把两根手指按在Jim的手指上。这是瓦肯标准里的“非常亲密”，但并不完全相同。它们之间有电流嗡嗡作响，有化学物质、神经元和构成宇宙万物的恒星能量。在Jim身上，还有更多东西。一种情感的躁动，一种生命的顽强。Jim是一种未知的能量。  
  
他通常会在这种感觉中沉沦，但是现在它冰冷而没有回音。他把他们的指尖紧紧地贴在一起。  
  
“你此刻感受不到我，但如果你能，我将不胜感激。”  
  
暖红的日光离开了床上的人，他再次变成了黄褐色，但黑暗让他显得如此苍白。他属于阳光。他想知道Jim在瓦肯那更加炙烈的太阳下会怎么样，他想象他开怀大笑，在重力增加的情况下挣扎着站稳，他额头上流淌着淋漓的汗水，脸红得像发烧。人类的月亮漠不关心地注视着。  
  
“我想吻你，但这是对你的侵犯。”  
  
但正是在那一刻，他看着扫描仪，然后回头看Jim，他的发丝在床上方的通风口中轻轻拂动，一个令人发指的念头浮上心头。  
  
他想知道。他的手指抽搐着。  
  
他们以前曾经融合。甚至在他们关系好转之前，Spock大使就已经与Jim融合在一起，向他保证他们属于彼此——虽然那时他把Jim放逐到了一个有危险居民的冰冷空旷的星球。在那之后，他们经常在热烈的交合中，在宁静的清晨，在劳碌一天中的疲惫中融合。融合对他们来说并不新鲜。  
  
Jim正在呼吸。他想知道……他是否可以把Jim的意识带回来。  
  
这不正当，他警告自己。然而还是继续缓缓向他靠近，手抚过手臂，肩膀和脸庞，分别将一根手指按上了太阳穴、脸颊和下颌……最后一根手指犹豫了一下。他从来没有未经允许这样做过。在瓦肯，这样的行为是对一个人的真正侵犯，但他无法排除其治疗价值的可能性。  
  
他按下手指，深深地吸气，闭上了眼睛。  
  
这次不同。  
  
它并不像往常那样是思想和感情的碰撞。他的皮肤没有燃起火焰，头脑也没有愉快的刺痛。Jim总是在这里蹦跳着彰显存在感，影响他的认知，但那只是一种亲密的切磋。现在什么都没有，Spock撞进了一片空荡荡的漆黑。  
  
Jim不在这儿。他的思想没有遇到任何人。  
  
他在这片精神世界里感到一种无法抗拒的悲伤。这比现实中更加孤独，他独自坐在角落里，等待着什么，什么都好。这个最忧郁、最可怕的猜测几天来一直在乞求挣脱情感的牢笼。  
  
这里一个人也没有。  
  
极致的愤怒、恐惧与悲痛在他的胸腔里爆发，几乎让他就这样失去知觉。脆弱的精神从边缘开始崩碎，他再也不能将它们拼回原状。  
  
“Jim，我在这里。”  
  
这里只有回声。他的精神开始颤抖。痛苦没有终点，绝望没有共鸣，它想毁灭一切，却没有目标——除了它自己。但这还不够。融合开始在求而不得的极度痛苦中自毁。它渴望着它不能拥有的东西。它吞下了所有的痛苦和恐惧，以制造一场不会醒来的噩梦。  
  
他从Jim的融合点猛然撤离，喉间溢出几乎止不住的尖叫，张开嘴大口喘气，肺部胀痛，双眼灼烫，一种难以忍受的感觉附着在他心头盘旋不去。泪水遮住视线，他紧紧攥住Jim的手，如果他有感觉的话，一定也会和他一样疼。  
  
他真是个傻瓜，居然认为这不会是一场灾难。  
  
然而，当模糊和疼痛淡去时，他又不知所措了。  
  
扫描仪闪动起来。  
  
  
\---  
  
  
McCoy盯着屏幕，等待着什么事情发生。  
  
“你确定？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
McCoy继续盯着屏幕。扫描仪没有任何反应。  
  
“说真的，我不该怀疑你，你不会说谎。”  
  
他用拇指按揉着Jim的掌心，闻言点点头。McCoy触摸屏幕查阅记录。  
  
“2132时。”他告诉他。McCoy嗤笑一声，但还是输入了时间。  
  
“哦，真见鬼。”  
  
他觉得这些话语很有趣。McCoy不停地输入、点击、打开文件。昨夜扫描仪上的图像变化太微小，太不值一提了，他担心自己可能只是看错了。  
  
“看起来像杏仁体，”McCoy告诉他,“这个古怪的小东西掌管人类的恐惧。”  
  
他的手指停止了动作。他做的那些会让Jim感到恐惧吗？他突然对自己感到愤怒，因为他为了自己内心的安宁而侵犯了Jim的精神世界，而他甚至没有得到这种安宁。  
  
“别用这种眼神看着我，我还没说完呢。”  
  
他没有意识到自己正在用某种“眼神”看着医生，沉默着在Jim旁边的椅子上坐直身子，移开视线。只觉得全身发冷。  
  
McCoy在屏幕和检测结果之间来回扫视，“人类的大脑结构复杂。杏仁体处理与强烈情感事件有关的记忆——比如看烟花或者飙车——而不仅仅是恐惧。我说什么你都会胡思乱想对吗？这样可不够瓦肯。”  
  
他没有予以反驳。这是事实。Jim使他关心则乱。  
  
“不知道你做了些什么……我猜是瓦肯巫术。不过这是个好迹象：大脑的这部分功能健全。至少我们知道他不会失忆。如果他醒来，应该也能记得未来发生的一切。”  
  
这个“如果”让他胃液翻涌。McCoy似乎没有注意到他的错误。  
  
“你能不能再来一次？”  
  
他极度抗拒这个。或许是出于对信任破裂的恐惧，又或许是因为融合会像之前一样令他痛不欲生……无论哪种可能性都让他如坠冰窟。  
  
“这可能违背他的意愿。”  
  
McCoy直起身子打量着他：“Spock，如果你指的是你那些脑袋里的肉麻小把戏，Jim会喜欢的。”  
  
他有些不知所措地张了张嘴，又闭上，不知道该如何回应。McCoy翻了个白眼。  
  
“他总是洋洋自得地吹嘘这个。‘Spock操了我的脑子’，‘我们随时都能在公共场合通过想象做爱’之类的。说真的我差点被逼疯。如果你这样做后他有了反应，那就说明他能感觉到你。”  
  
他转头看向静静安睡的Jim。Jim如此轻率地谈论他们的关系，这让他有些尴尬，又忍不住觉得可爱。  
  
“那么……是的，我可以再次进行融合。”  
  
McCoy露出一个阴郁的冷笑：“它不包括做爱，是吗？我还没准备好看那个。”  
  
“不，”他简洁地回答，“只是简单的面部接触。我进入他的思想，我们——”  
  
“好啦，我也不想听细节。去吧，进去打个招呼什么的。不做爱。”  
  
他确信如果McCoy不是Jim最重要的朋友，他一定会降他的职。他对待病人的态度完全不专业。Spock不快地瞥了一眼医生，但还是照做了。  
  
他把手指调整到正确的位置，将自己送入其中。  
  
和上一次没有什么不同。整个世界唯有空茫的漆黑，他的思想触碰不到任何东西。Spock深吸一口气，尽可能忽略那些不安的思绪保持镇定。所过之处皆是寂静，但他还是试着去呼唤。Jim就藏身于此，在某个最不起眼的角落。  
  
“Jim。”没有回答。融合在孤身徘徊的痛楚中发出奄奄一息的颤音，“Jim，你能听见我说话吗？”  
  
他没有得到任何回应。暗无天日的阴云吞噬了焕发生机的愿景，冉冉升起的希望坠入了枯涸的河流。他不想独自一人思考，他已经独自度过了那么多的灰色的童年时光。他希望分享。他为Jim祈祷。他想听到他，感受他，呼吸他——但这里什么都没有。什么都没有。他忽然支离破碎。  
  
他从惨淡的精神世界里抽离，涌入身体的空气让他重返人间。他睁开眼，只觉自己半溺半亡，一旁的McCoy正忙着记录扫描仪上的变化。  
  
“情况不错，看起来比第一次还要好。”  
  
他用颤抖的双手捂住脸，在McCoy看不到的地方擦去了蜿蜒的汗水和泪水。  
  
“这种反应正在向边缘系统的其他部分扩散。不多，但大了些。神经功能完好无损。”  
  
他不知道自己目前的精神状态是否能继续进行融合。在他更小的时候，心怀恶意的同辈总是对他强调人类心灵的脆弱，他将证明自己并非如此视作一生的目标。然而现在他比前夜更不稳定，自我厌恶的情绪正蚕食着他的精神。他发觉自己并不像以前想的那么强大，他的决心正在以不可挽回之势一点一点倾颓。他在惨然绝望的世界中节节败退，溃不成军。  
  
“有什么问题吗？”  
  
“不，”他迅速答道，“没什么可说的。”  
  
McCoy露出了怀疑的眼神。但他没有撒谎，他只是隐瞒了部分真相。  
  
\---  
  
之后，夜幕降临。当人类的月亮再次攀上天际，他感到自己最后一丝力量也随之消弭无踪。Jim平静安宁，而这座城市不是。Jim闪耀着光芒，他却无法在那个世界找到那种令他悸动的能量。  
  
“你都不出来见我，难道你没有发现我。”  
  
他想要Jim对他解释，虽然其实并不是Jim的错。他觉得自己内心的每个角落都摇摇欲坠。  
  
“恐怕你会觉得我软弱。我不知道还能坚持多久而不迷失自我。”  
  
绝望，绝望对他来说已是一种常态，绝望驱使他在漆黑的夜晚与人类的月光下与Jim融合。寒冷刺骨的感觉再度包围上来。空虚填满灵魂。  
  
“Jim，”他开口，但不是他在说话。这是一个孩子的声音，充满恐惧，敏感脆弱。不，这就是他。年幼的他在突然爆发的思绪中出现，成为此方天地间唯一的色彩。这是他带着伤痕、瘀青和眼泪从课上回来的众多日子中的一天。他的父亲让他冷然视之，他的母亲让他温柔善良。他躲在房间里无助地哭喊，“Jim。”  
  
一股令人恐惧的情绪乱流呼啸着将他淹没。他的族人，他一生珍视的至亲，他好不容易找到的能够信赖的那个人——他忽然地、几乎同时地彻底失去了他们。失去控制的念头在他心头横冲直撞，它那么强烈，那么不可阻挡，在内心最深处烧灼起近乎残酷的痛苦，摧枯拉朽，势若燎原。他深陷其中不能自拔。  
  
这种感觉不是他自己的。  
  
他突然意识到自己摔下了椅子，正躺在冰冷的地板上。他努力回忆自己眼皮如何翻开，指尖如何动弹。深呼吸。想想。深呼吸。  
  
他的脸颊湿润，骨肉俱痛，但他无暇顾及，迅速直起身看向扫描仪。色彩的脉络呈现出爆炸性的波动，然后消失在虚无之中，一切重归寂静。  
  
一滴泪珠顺着Jim温暖的脸颊滚落下来。  
  
\---  
  
他听天由命地坐在角落里。  
  
McCoy正在研究前天晚上的扫描结果。他没有告诉他事情发生的确切时间。他隐瞒了这一信息，并不合逻辑地期望着医生找不到它们，但医生还是找到了。  
  
他不想让任何人看见。他不想记起来。  
  
McCoy小心地从病房另一头瞥了他一眼。屏幕上显示的扫描图像让他心脏抽搐。他想要毁掉它们，却无法挽回他所做的一切。  
  
“介意告诉我这是什么吗？”  
  
他把肘部搭在躺椅扶手上，下巴压在手掌上，手指蜷曲着触摸嘴唇，仿佛在压抑着体内呼之欲出的什么东西。他不能也不愿回答，将注意力转向数外面高楼大厦的窗户。  
  
McCoy没有逼迫他。  
  
四千六百八十三扇。  
  
\---  
  
“吃吧。”  
  
他无法看着说话的Nyota。他早已数遍所有窗户、树木和静物，于是他开始数街上、班车上、火车上、汽车里的人，思考他们的兴趣爱好和言谈举止。在对此感到厌倦之后，他开始数窗外飘浮而过的云，并将它们分门别类。  
  
此时，他正在数每分钟有多少辆车通过金门大桥，尝试计算平均数；计算旅游巴士与货轮的比率。  
  
“你得吃点东西，Spock。”  
  
事实上，他不需要。他完全可以在不摄入营养的情况下持续工作数日而不留下任何后遗症。Nyota在他面前说话，但他不能从研究中分心。  
  
“他不会听的，”McCoy在旁边插话道，“他从昨天起就没说过一句话，我不会逼得太紧。”  
  
Nyota明智地听取了建议，流露出挫败的神色，转身怒气冲冲地走出了病房。McCoy什么也没说，他在心底轻轻念出答案。  
  
1/2。  
  
\---  
  
PADD很危险。他事无巨细地计算着旧金山每日发生的一切，却很难找到令他视线停驻更久的东西。一旦他无事可做，那些念头就再次席卷而来。PADD能为他提供无穷无尽的信息，但也有可能偶然间碰到一个能让他瞬间崩溃的话题。他无法承受这么大的风险。  
  
现在是他熟悉安多利亚挖掘机操作手册的最好时刻。天亮之前，他将成为地下建筑和地热能学的专家。  
  
\---  
  
第二天，他读完了赌博的全部历史，包括一本关于如何在21点上作弊的小说。他永远不能将新技能付诸行动，但至少他知道怎样去做。他击败了电子荷官的人工智能一百一十二次。McCoy觉得他研究这个课题的样子很有趣，于是提出和他一起玩几个游戏。不可思议的是，他每一把都输了。  
  
他的大脑开始飞速运转，思考着运气的原理。  
  
\---  
  
第三天，他开始练习Talaxia语。这门语言的喉音太重，他的发音一直不标准，McCoy一边听一边哧哧地笑。他觉得很难改进，于是放弃了新语言的学习，转而精炼罗慕兰语，在这方面他对自己更有信心。  
  
Nyota回来了。她的怒气已经烟消云散，并对他感到抱歉。他也不得不道歉。她解开他的绷带，用罗慕兰语跟他交谈。他第一次吃东西，但没有任何满足感。  
  
\---  
  
在一个沉闷的星期二，Sulu和Chekov再次来看望Jim，带来好几瓶浓稠的金色威士忌。他们走进病房时，他匆匆地集中注意力。他没有洗澡，也没有换衣服接待访客，但他们并未觉得他的外表多么令人不安。然而他还没有傻到忽略那些笑容背后隐隐的悲伤。他们与Jim和McCoy聊天，与他保持距离。或许McCoy之前曾向他们说明他目前的处境。  
  
他静静待在自己可怜的角落里，不去想它。  
  
\---  
  
星期三，花朵开始枯萎。  
  
\---  
  
旧金山笼罩在朦胧的雨幕里。他放下耗尽能量的PADD，默默观察McCoy。  
  
他的脸色一如既往地阴沉，一边凝眉专注地阅读研究报告，一边在桌面上轻敲钢笔。这些天他用尽一切方式对Khan血液样本进行了检测，同时也一直在……如他所说，“生闷气”。显然，这对人体有害。或许McCoy在事故发生后也片刻未曾好眠。McCoy挠了挠头发，他发现他最近刚理过发。  
  
“医生。”  
  
他无声地靠近，McCoy似乎很意外，停止了敲笔。他本以为McCoy会冷笑着问他为什么花了这么久才开口说话，但医生什么都没有说，只是疲惫不堪地蹙了一下眉。  
  
“中校。”  
  
这种反应让他的心跌入谷底。他下定了决心：“我想，我应该获悉Jim的情况。”  
  
McCoy把钢笔放在桌上，用鼻子长长地出了一口气：“我不知道怎么跟你说。”  
  
他轻缓地呼吸着，让那翻涌的情绪沉淀在他的体内：“那么告诉我你能做什么。”  
  
McCoy脸上闪过明显的犹豫。他拧着眉，无力地垮下肩膀：“好吧，我们通过你的小脑袋游戏取得了一些真正的进展。现在你好像有点改变主意。”  
  
他没有回应。  
  
“但是从那以后，我们没有取得任何进展……所有的测试都没有定论，培养皿里那些东西可以让Tribble活得很好，但还远不足以用在Jim身上。”  
  
McCoy转过椅子，真诚地注视着他的面容，微微倾身，肘弯抵着膝盖，再次深吸了口气。  
  
“看，”他轻轻地说，声音几不可闻，“我知道他就在那里的某个地方，你一直努力想带他出来。我所做的一切都不起作用，只有你能做到。”  
  
他在膝上紧紧地攥住双拳，别开脸，似乎无法直视他的眼睛。  
  
“我不知道你怎么了，也不打算问，因为问了你也不会说。我只是想让你知道……情况并不乐观。”  
  
他恍惚间觉得心脏发出一声全世界都能听到的碎裂声响，惶然无措地抬起头试图掩饰真相。最终他还是没有对目前的情况发表观点。他什么也没说，只记得McCoy离开时带着绝望与哀伤。  
  
那天晚上，人族的月亮亏缺憔悴，在他们周围投落着比几日前更加黯然的光华。雨水使这座城市变得湿滑泥泞。潮土的气味透过玻璃隐隐约约地萦绕鼻翼，他目不转睛地凝视着Jim。  
  
才过了两个星期。两个星期在浩瀚无尽的宇宙中显得渺若一粟。它什么都不是，就像“小时”和“天”一样微不足道。然而两个星期也是一种永恒，没有进展，没有回音，在无望的疼痛中守望，将绝望的余烬充作希望。有什么比这更加漫长？  
  
他把手指压在唇上。他会说他可以一直等下去，那将是最浪漫的回答。如果Jim听到了一定会报以微笑，然后嘲笑他“多愁善感的傻瓜”，“被爱情冲昏头脑”。  
  
但那不是他应有的回答。  
  
没有明确可供参考的时间范围，有太多因素需要考虑。如果他明天就醒来怎么办？八个月后？或者四年？万一他再也醒不来了怎么办？  
  
他什么时候放弃？  
  
云层遮住了月光，病房里一片漆黑。扫描仪的绿色光芒褪去了温和的伪装，宛如择人而噬的可怖阴影。Jim的心率随着轻柔的哔哔声跳动着。如果这是睡眠，那么他睡得比以往任何时候都平静。睡觉对他来说向来是件难事，他会在睡眠周期中途惊醒，浑身麻痹，汗流不止，呼吸加速。惊悸之后他再难入睡，于是起床沿着C甲板慢悠悠地跑步，直到再次疲惫。  
  
后来他加入了Jim。他发现只要陪着他，Jim就能平均少跑38.6%。Jim睡觉时最爱用胳膊搂着他的腰，脑袋挨在他颈边绵长地呼吸。这个姿势让Jim感到很安全，他的睡眠也不再中断。当他自然醒来时，他会用轻柔的触摸和温柔的话语表达感激之情。他们不会很快离开他们的床。  
  
他还没准备好失去这些。  
  
他走出了孤独的角落，缓步来到Jim的身边，一颗心似在烈火中熬煎。一想到再也不能分享这样的时光，他就感到心痛如绞，他一直小心翼翼地珍藏着这些瞬间，它们已经成为他的最重要的部分——他完全无法想象没了它们的生活还剩下什么。他咬紧牙关，抑制住那声悲鸣。  
  
他的手不受控制地抚上了Jim的脸。他虚弱无力，理性尽失。悲伤以一种前所未有的方式占据了他的灵魂。Jim的脸颊软软地蹭着他的指尖，他将他的脸庞倾斜到他的掌心。他想看到他睁开那双醉人的蓝眼睛，像沙漠中的绿洲，像火焰最炽热的焰心，然后Jim会翘起干裂的嘴唇微笑着说他是个傻瓜，让他不必担心。但无论他多么希望，这都不会发生。  
  
他的手指移到了熟悉的位置，感到每个细胞都在发出哀鸣。然而他已无可救药，没有什么能让他冷静下来。他按下手指。  
  
黑暗笼罩视野，他再次被抛进深海。熟悉却莫测的颜色和声音一瞬间就渗入了他最脆弱的部分。他能够感知到的唯有痛苦。除了痛苦什么都不剩。  
  
“Jim。”他说。声波发出古怪的噪音，扭曲成尖锐的线条。他的记忆再次浮现……他的母亲把他抱在怀里对父亲微笑，嘴角的弧度与Jim的笑容重叠。她在瓦肯的太阳下闪闪发光，美得令人忘记呼吸，他的父亲努力克制笑意，眼角眉梢不由自主地一点一点地软化……砰的一声，一切戛然而止。  
  
“Jim。”他大声呼喊，爆发的愤怒焚毁了他的精神，冰冷的恐惧刺穿了他的灵魂，最后是软弱撕碎了他，就像撕碎一张废纸。唯有母亲在肆虐的风中拥抱着他，温柔地吻去他的迷茫。他不断下坠，不知道什么时候会跌落谷底。  
  
他感到精神世界一隅忽然崩碎。无数他曾经感受过、但从未表达过的事物的碎片堆积成一条路，他踏足其上，沿着道路走向他从未认知的世界和事物。虚幻与噩梦的闪光刺痛了他的皮肤，他的肺腑之间充满痛苦。Jim的双手紧贴着玻璃，乞求他无法提供的安慰。他无助地看着这一切，就像曾经在家乡看着母亲骤然消失的瞬间。  
  
“Jim……”他的呼喊中带上了可怜的颤音，精神支离破碎。他再也无法迈开脚步去找他要找的东西，他的融合正在抽离，他的灵魂在濒临毁灭的边缘。  
  
“Jim！”  
  
一个有着凌乱金发，满脸淤青的男孩瞪着他。他用手背擦去鼻子流出的血，眼神凶狠而冷漠。  
  
蓝色的眼睛。  
  
感官猛烈地撞回身体里。他胃部骤缩，几乎立刻呕吐出来，艰难地翻身下了床，弓身低头让唾液滴到地板上。自从那次Nyota逼他吃了些东西后，他还未曾进食。他呼吸滞塞，眼前尽是飞舞的白热光点，视野一片模糊。每根肋骨之间都裹着痛楚，肺部像被玻璃碎片扎得千疮百孔。他挣扎着回到现实。  
  
他踉跄着回到自己的角落，跌进了躺椅。这里没有安保人员，也没有监控。所以狼狈些也不要紧。  
  
他不再是他。不再是从小被教育成为的样子，也不是他希望成为的样子。他无论如何也集中不了注意力，回忆犹如开闸的洪流：他尝试幽默，Jim哈哈大笑；Jim拒绝退出战斗，满不在乎对错，和他争吵到船员们都缩在一旁；Jim充满爱意地在他耳畔温声细语，他在炙热的吐息中兴奋起来……他失去了这一切。  
  
他把脸埋在掌心，发现自己再也不能保持原本的模样。记忆的洪流裹挟着他尚且不甚明了的力量将他击垮、碾碎，一无所有的怅惘加诸其上。  
  
向来镇静的眉眼缓缓地下垂，做出了痛苦的表情，不常使用的肌肉都被拉得紧绷。他无法控制地发出一声痛苦到极致的呜咽。  
  
他哭泣着，直到人类的月亮隐没在天际。  
  
\---  
  
“Spock！”  
  
他睁开眼，看到疲惫不堪、但又隐隐焕发活力的医生正死死盯着他瞧。他惊得愣住，一时无法做出应有的反应——昨夜的折磨已经耗尽了他最后一丝力气。只能抓住身下的躺椅，绷紧身体，准备好迎接未知的冲击。他的眼睛又干又痛，希望McCoy没有注意到他的面部状况，也没有看穿他的脆弱。  
  
“医生？”  
  
“快起床，你这个瓦肯大混蛋！”  
  
他很难确定医生为什么如此狂躁。是他昨夜被愤怒驱使着把病房给毁了，还是他最终还是呕吐了？或者……他清醒过来，或者Jim已经在夜里死去了……  
  
这个想法引得他全身都缩了缩。医生转向某个方向。  
  
“你看！”  
  
他看了过去。  
  
扫描仪活跃着，屏幕充满了上下跳动的脑波。绿色和白色的图像呈现干净、清晰的循环，那是生物电流正流过血管、血液和肉体，是感知和生命存在于此的证明。Jim。  
  
他从躺椅上一跃而起，跌跌撞撞地来到Jim身边，看着扫描仪一遍又一遍地波动。它层叠起伏，犹如渐次冲刷的海浪。它强大而坚定。  
  
“都在这儿了。没有损伤，”McCoy在他身后笑道，如果不是正着迷于看Jim和扫描仪，他真的想扑过去拥抱他，“现在就只差重启了。”  
  
昨夜他陷入了无法解脱的泥淖，此刻如释重负的感动在他心头激荡，他所经历过的任何事情都无法比拟。他有些不知所措，紧紧地抓住Jim的手，感受着那更加强健有力的脉搏，要是他恰好睁开双眼该有多好。  
  
“他什么时候醒？”  
  
“随时都有可能，也许就现在。”McCoy看上去也松了口气，昏昏欲睡地说，“不过你该把自己收拾得像样点。”  
  
他一点也不想离开Jim身边。但是他太憔悴了，他能感到咸涩的液体他脸上留下了细细的白线。Jim醒来看到的第一件事不该这么糟。他努力在起身走向浴室时保持镇静，并由衷感激声波浴的迅速，他不需要体会离开Jim太久而产生的不安。他把Nyota给他带来的衣服翻了个底朝天，想挑出那么一件适合这种场合的。最终他翻出了自己在星舰学院的制服，尽可能快地换上。  
  
他如释重负，脚底轻盈。温暖兴奋的情感将那些残存的负能量冲击无踪。McCoy傲慢地瞥了他一眼：“星际舰队的服饰？这是重聚，不是葬礼。”  
  
如果医生没有这么得意，他会评价对方那件干净利落的白色制服“正式得体”：“个人形象对留下良好印象是重要的。”  
  
McCoy故意发出了将信将疑的声音，但他的微笑背后显然只有喜悦。  
  
McCoy收拾起办公桌，他也帮忙打扫房间，一边平息着内心的激动和兴奋。Jim醒来时身边一片混乱是不合适的。曾经满溢的孤独与悲伤都归于沉寂，枯萎的花朵被丢弃，礼物在桌上整齐地堆好。  
  
然后他在他的位置等待。  
  
认为Jim会这么快醒来是不合逻辑的。这样的事情无法预测。可能是几个小时，也可能是几天。然而，他发现自己几乎无法抑制内心的狂喜。  
  
他一动不动地呆了几个小时，在某个时刻突然变得焦虑，不停地敲击手指，肩膀微微地抽动。这种难以抑制的病态兴奋感正从他身上不自觉地渗透出来。他已经等了两个星期，但却感到这些时刻比那更加漫长。  
  
然后忽然间，一切都变得不同。  
  
第一个迹象是呼吸频率的增加。不久之后，心率也随之加快，急促的哔哔声在他耳畔欢快地回响。他有些站立不稳，目不转睛地凝视着。  
  
闭上的眼皮后有什么轻柔地跳动了两下，然后脑袋懒洋洋地转动。沙金色头发留恋地蹭了蹭松软的枕头，紧接着黯淡干枯的睫毛颤了颤，缓缓扬起。迷茫的蓝眼睛倒映出天花板，然后是扫描仪，稳定器，床……它们倒映出了McCoy。  
  
他听不见他们说话，他无法辨别那些声音和动作。他只能看到Jim胸口强烈的呼吸，和终于找到自己位置时蹙起的眉头。McCoy应该正和他解释这种情况，一边用三录仪碾过他的全身。没有什么可怕的。Jim还活着。他醒了。  
  
他看得那么仔细，看他眨眼的样子，看他脖子僵硬的样子……他卧床不起这么久，那一定很痛。他看上去很疲倦，眼睛慢慢地适应着周围的环境。他的嘴唇干燥而紧绷，当逐渐明白自己是怎么回到这里时，他把它们抿得更紧了。但McCoy说了些什么，Jim忽然深深地叹了口气，释放了自导致他们来到这里的事件以来一直压抑的焦虑。他不再需要害怕或担心。他在这里很安全。他已经履行了他的职责，甚至更多——他战胜了死亡本身。  
  
McCoy从Jim身边走开，全世界都在他面前铺展成画卷。他踟蹰着向前走了一步，蓝盈盈的眼睛立刻看了过来。时间不再重要。两个星期不算什么，永恒也不算什么。如果等待是为了让那双眼睛像此刻这样看着他，那么他愿意一直等下去。  
  
他们惊喜地眨着眼睛看着彼此，他的表情变化头一回如此清晰。嘴唇微微张开，眼中绽放出喜悦的光彩，急促的呼吸脱离了稳定有序的频率，显得那样无措。Jim抬头注视着他，好像他是所有现存的和尚未诞生的星星。那双眼睛并没有因身体状况不佳而流失半点活力。他眼睑颤动得很慢，仿佛仍处于梦幻和迷离之中，但下面的蓝色却那样生气蓬勃，闪耀着比一千个人类太阳更多的能量。他知道它们为他而燃烧——只为了他。它们用只有他能听懂的声音对他说话。那双眼睛是他记忆的组成部分。它们像超新星一样穿透他的躯体和灵魂，他心甘情愿地迷失其中。  
  
  
Jim对他微笑。  
  
他回以微笑。


End file.
